Dean and Triana Forever
by Ori0n
Summary: Dean and Triana consummate their fledging relationship in a series of tender yet hilarious mishaps and kisses .


Dean gulped nervously as he looked into Triana's eyes.

"I've been practicing how to be a good boyfriend almost every night!" he yelped, as Triana brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" she said. "You said you had an old Cocteau Twins tape for me. Where is it?"

"That blouse sure is flattering!"

"Whatever, Dean, I only wear it every day...Do you really think so?" Triana said. "Hey, where is everybody, anyway?"

"Uh...they're...out. At the super market!"

"Did you really just say "super market," Dean?"

"Um, yes. Anyway, T-triana, here's that tape!"

"Thanks." As Triana took the tape from Dean, her fingers brushed his wrist.

"You sure smell good, Triana!" Dean said, visibly starting to sweat.

"Uh...thanks...You smell like...what's that stuff my grandpa uses? Burma Shave? Seriously, Dean, what's your problem, anyway?"

"Well, I, uh, uh, it's just...you're so pretty, Triana!" Dean practically wailed.

Triana blushed, a little color showing through her white puff powder. "Thanks, Dean." She smiled and twirled her finger around in the tape gears. She suddenly put her hands on his shoulder, got up on her tiptoes, and whispered into Dean's ear, "You know, I don't even have a tape player, don't you?"

Dean knocked over a glass of water on his bedside table. "Oh, fiddlesticks! H.E.L.P.e R.!"

"Dean, shut up!" Triana hissed. "We don't need that...robot thing in here."

"Oh, ok, Triana. So...do you want to play Trouble or something?"

Triana sighed and stared at Dean flatly. "Are you really as dense as that stupid flat top haircut makes you look or do you want to fool around?"

"Do-do-do-d-o wh...MMPH!"

Dean's stuttering protestations were silenced as Triana leaned forward suddenly and kissed him. She tasted like clove cigarettes and lipstick.

"I always liked you, you dope. And I'm, well, kind of bored. So, um..." Triana said, sounding slightly unsure of herself. "Do you like me?"

Dean looked around the room wildly. His eyes landed on the blue tack where Mary Lou Retton had previously adorned the walls of Hank's side of the room. He remembered when he had proudly declared that he was a man.

"Triana, I...I think you're just...swell!"

"Jesus Christ, Dean, you and your fifties expressions," Triana said, letting a small smile cross her face in spite of herself. "Here," she said, and patted the bed. "Sit down."

"ummm... (darn what do kids say these days).. you're gnarly!"

"Dean, seriously, shut up."

Triana closed her eyes and leaned forward. Dean closed his eyes and leaned forward.

"OW!" they both chorused as their heads cracked into each other.

"Ok, let's try that again," Triana said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh Triana... i'm so sorry, i... fudged that up.."

"Dean Shut up or you're not gonna get laid, just sit there and look cute."

Triana lightly kissed Dean, noting how his hair smelled like Brylcream, but she didn't mind. Dean moaned and leaned forward, almost knocking his teeth into hers.

"Slow down, Dean. It's ok."

"Sorry, sorry." gulped Dean. "You're just...you're dreamy, Triana."

Triana smiled and leaned in for another kiss, smiled again while he was kissing her.

They kissed again, eagerly, Dean flitting his tongue in and out of her mouth. When he opened his eyes and looked up at her, there was a line of white powder and purple lipstick smeared around his chin and lips.

Deans voice cracked as he nervously asked Triana, "Can I take off your blouse now?

"Dean!" said Triana. "You're being so...not you! I love it. Go ahead, tiger," she purred in his ear.

Dean blushed bright red as he lifted both of Triana's pale, pretty arms up beside her ears. Triana looked at him oddly for a moment and then her kohl-lined eyes disappeared as Dean gently tugged her skull T-shirt off. Triana was wearing a black bra printed with small skulls over it. The sides were a light, filmy black.

"That is quite a wondrous brassiere!" Dean blurted out. Triana blushed prettily and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"H.hh..hhh... how do brassieres work? Iiis it comfortable?"

Dean's face reddened even more.

"Have you ever...you know...done anything like this before, Dean?"

"N-No, Triana," Dean said, trying to look her in the eyes, though he kept peeking at her breasts.

"Me neither. I mean, I played spin-the-bottle at Rachel's a few times but..." Triana's voice trailed off. "I've always liked you best, I guess, Dean."

Dean started stammering so badly, his next words were barely discernible. "I uh I um, G-g-GOSH, Triana, I l-l-like you, TOO!" said Dean. They fumbled at each other awkwardly, and Triana guided Dean's hand towards the back of her bra.

"How do these things work, seriously?" Dean said. He stuck his tongue out and frowned in concentration as he fished around the back of the bra. "If I just...maybe...OW!"

Dean had practically sprained his wrist trying to take off her bra.

"Can I kiss it and make it better?" purred Triana, leaving a trail of purple lipstick marks on his wrist.

She twisted the bra around and undid the clasp herself, revealing her pale, pretty breasts. ..."Can I touch the.."

Triana grabbed Dean's hands and placed them on her nubile young breasts..

"AHHHh," moaned Dean.

"My pants!.. they're so tight!"

Triana giggled, then said in a flat, dry voice, "Well, Dean Venture, I guess we'd better get you out of those pants, then."

Triana wasted no time, whipping Dean's belt off with a single wrist motion, and unbuttoning and unzipping with another

Dean cradled his still slightly throbbing wrist and reflected that his penis was throbbing slightly at the same rate. He thought about exclaiming this to Triana, but then the sensation of her hair tickling his face as she started to lean over him became too overwhelming. Dean simply gasped.

"We'd better take your shirt off, too," Triana said. "I'm kind of...nervous about this, Dean."

Dean stared at her. "Triana, I think I'm going to FAINT, I'm so nervous! B-but-but...but when you kiss me..." He sighed and leaned forward. Triana knew better than to do the same herself and accepted his kiss. She loved how his sweater vest felt against her nipples. They stayed in that embrace for some time, gently kissing one another. Triana broke the kiss and looked into Dean's eyes. She pulled his red sweater vest over his head. Dean shivered and began to unbutton his dress shirt. "I sure am glad H.E.L.P.e R. didn't lay out a tie for me to wear today!" he squeaked to Triana. Triana looked at him flatly for a second, then they both burst out laughing.

"I really like your boobs Triana, they're swell!"

"Dean, you are too much. So," she said, licking her lips, "you wanna get me out of these tights?"

Dean nodded frantically and leaned back against the wall. "Uh, um..sure!" He said. Triana tugged off her skirt, revealing her black and white striped thigh high stockings. They had little black bows at the top.

"What are those?!" Dean said. "Your stockings...they stay up without a garter belt!"

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?"

Dean reached forward curiously, hooking a finger around the band at the top of her stocking. He paused for a moment, and snapped it against the inside of her thigh.

"Neat-o!"

Triana burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Dean, you are such a goofball. Crap. 'Goofball.' Now I'm starting to sound like you. She leaned forward and kissed him. Dean's breath caught in his throat and he moaned, almost wailed, "Triana!" while still kissing her, so it sounded muffled. She kissed his neck and moved to his ears, gently nibbling on them. She kissed the freckles under his eyes. "Dean, do you wanna...do you want to take my panties off?" "BOY, DO I!" yelped Dean. Dean giggled and looked at Triana's panties. They were black satin, and they had nearly translucent black panels at the hips. Like the bra, they were printed with white skulls. Triana shifted onto her side, facing Dean. He eagerly tugged her panties off. Dean grasped the top of her skull panties and started to pull, he looked down, "WOW I didn't know they made them with designs that weren't Batman!" Dean slid Trianas panties off, quietly marveling at their appearenance, and neatly folded them before placing them on the floor

"These sure do slide easy! M-may I...touch you?" he gasped. His face was approximately the color of a cherry tomato.

Triana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that would be...I'd like that."

Triana looked shyly up at Dean and guided his hand towards her.

"OH WOW... I never knew a girl looked like that" Dean said. He gasped and gaped as Triana put one of his fingers inside of her. He was intrigued by the noises her slickness made.

Dean gently pushed his finger in and out for a few moments, exciting by how wet Triana felt.

"It's so different than my visible woman doll! See, look!" Dean started to get up to grab the doll, but Triana suddenly grabbed his hand. "That...that felt really good, Dean. I think I want to try something that would feel even better..."

She laid down and motioned Dean to scoot near the edge of the bed. She started to push his face into her crotch.

"Kiss me...there," she whispered.

Triana lightly pushed Dean's head towards her crotch, stopping when his nose hit her clit. Dean sniffed, and opened his mouth, the warm breath on Trianas vulva made her gasp, Dean, for once, wisely kept his mouth shut

Dean stuck out his tongue... slowly, and touched her labia... he quickly withdrew it and tasted it... different, but intriguing; he would keep a sample to study later. Another soft moan escaping from Triana broke his scientific train of thought, and stuck his tongue out again... Upon investigation, decided she tasted like a tootsie pop, and decided to find out how many licks it would take to get to the center.

Dean softly licked between Triana's thighs; he purred lightly to himself as she pulled on his hair and rubbed her smooth thighs against his cheeks. Several times, Triana gasped so loudly, and didn't breathe for a few moments... Dean stopped and looked up at her.

"Are you al..." Dean never finished as she pushed his head down under again. Dean did as he was told... he was starting to realize that keeping quiet was a better way to get what he wanted.. and BOY he sure didn't want Hank to find out about this. Dean looked straight at her as he kept steadily licking her clit. She seemed to respond better when he maintained steady pressure then varied it ever so slightly. "Interesting," he thought to himself as her taste filled his mouth.

"Oh...OH!" Triana said. "Don't stop, Dean! P-please keep going...I think I'm going to..."

Dean felt himself on the verge of asking, "Going to what?" but shut up. He obediently kept tonguing her clit. Dean's tongue faltered and lightly bounced on Triana a few times... he was caught off guard as she squeezed her thighs around his head and squealed, "I'm coming! I...OHHHh."

Dean looked around frantically, but H.E.L.P.e R., thankfully, hadn't appeared.

"Triiiana! You need to be a teensy bit quieter! He gently chided her, but she was not in trouble. Triana pulled Dean in for a deep kiss... "Wow Dean, you have skills. I-I don't think I've ever felt that good in my life before!"

She sat up, quietly breathing hard for a second, and kissed him again. She loved being able to taste herself in his kiss. "Let's get you out of those pants and return the favor."

Dean tugged his pants down, revealing briefs decorated with Spiderman's costume design.

"Oh Dean.. I didn't know you were so hip."

"I..I like your hips, Triana." Dean stammered. "You have the curves of an Erlenmeyer flask!"

Triana ignored that and looked Dean straight in the eyes. Her hand crept forward and down into Dean's underwear. Dean gasped and turned crimson.

Triana lowered Spiderman's visage slowly to Dean's feet, lightly kissing his throbbing cock, giggling a bit. "OH WOW, Triana, WOW. "

"Do you...want to do it?" she asked slyly.

Dean swallowed hard, overcome by emotion.

Triana sat on the bed daintily, and then lay down... "Come here Dean..."

He sat next to Triana on the bed..."I think Brock gave me protection on my birthday... Dean quickly remembered his driver's license, burnt in the wreck... "I think it's..." Triana shushed him and pulled him down, "I've been on the pill for months... it keeps me even..."

Dean crawled on the bed, shaking slightly, but as he looked down at Triana's purple hair spread out over the pillow, and he saw her face, he knew this was right... She held his head with one hand while she kissed him, and led him inside of her with the other.

"Golly!"

Triana shifted her weight on the bed. "That's...ahh...could you...move just a bit?"

"Am...am I hurting you?"

"No, I'll be fine in a minute. It's just kind of...tight, that's all...ahh, that feels better."

"Golly Triana... this feels...wow...Spectacular" said Dean as a dreamy expression crept onto his face. "JEEPERS CREEPERS YES'm!"

Dean's foot brushed against one of the buttons on the bed.

"Penguins live in the Antarctic," droned a robotic voice.

Triana and Dean were too distracted and caught up in each other to care much about what the bed was squawking about.

Dean concentrated hard on the amazing new sensations in his loins... the soft moans and gasps escaping from Triana only excited him further.

Triana felt amazing. Her discomfort had given way to the most wonderful feeling. She tightened herself as Dean gently thrust in and out. She knew Dean was awkward, but she KNEW she had made the right choice. She wouldn't be just another girl to him.

"Oooh Triana, I knew my boyfriend practice would pay off..."

Dean trusted gently, but consistently feeling Triana tighten, he let out a gasp, followed by a swooning moan.

"Ooooh Triana I'm all tingly!"

Triana swooned and wrapped her legs around Dean... "I'm tingly too, this is awesome. You can come anytime you want, Tiger. I..I want you to."

"What do you mean by that Trian..AAAAAAAHHh...ooooooooh... GOLLY."

Dean seized up, and felt his cock throbbing more than ever, as he came deep inside Triana.

"Ooooh Triana, I'm so sorry! I didn't know..." Triana pulls him towards her for the longest and deepest kiss yet...

"That was amazing, Tiger."

She gently stroked his red hair.

"That was perfect."

He sighed happily and rolled his head into the crook of her shoulder.

"Yes'm!" Dean quivered, exhausted and overwhelmed with emotion

Dean layed his head on Triana's chest, listening to her heart, and all was right in the world for one gleaming moment.

Dean looked at Triana..."Does this mean we're married now?"

Triana started laughing, and Dean joined in awkwardly a moment later.

"No, it doesn't mean that, you goof. But...want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Yes'm!" and they laughed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
